Incendiary Aquavitae
by childrenofeomund
Summary: He's liquid fire. . .
1. Chapter 1

Title: Incendiary Aquavitae

Summary: He is liquid fire. . .

Style: literal fiction

Rating: M

Pairings: ChihiroxHaku

Archive Findings: Spirited Away, M, romance, complete

Warnings: lemony-ness

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, it belongs to the great Hayao Miyazaki.

A/N: This may seem a bit weird, because the two of them seem no more than twelve, but I like to think of it this way: they've grown up, and Chihiro is in _college_. If your having difficulty with mental imagery, think of Jin as Chihiro and Haku as Howl from Howl's Moving Castle. XP

Water.

He is the personification of it.

Utterly liquid, he flows and caresses like the waves, and you always remember him, as you never forget an encounter with water. He conforms, but only because he holds no defined shape but his own. Unless of course, he changes.

Like ice, he can be hard and cold, naturally unfeeling, completely detached.

I never liked him like that.

With great difficulty, like steam, he can be light-hearted and cheery.

I prefer him as he really is.

He is liquid fire.

He is rushing and hard and gorgeous and hot and everywhere and oh-so-determined. When we toss and turn under the sheets his dragon rises up and he is a fierce, predatory, _insufferable _animal, but I'm always too distracted to care. Liquid fire, liquid lust, painful and pleasurable all in one. He flows in like water, burns for hours and sweeps out in destruction, leaving me exhausted and _twitching_ when he's done.

But when those flames are burning high, my hips are rocking, fingers clenching, and voice moaning, and I'm looking at him with sultry you'll-get-it-later eyes, even though he won't.

And then he leaves, but he's not gone. He rebuilds all over again, waiting for hours or months, and comes back once more, ready to set me on fire with water again. . .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Haku's Point of View!

She told me I was like fire and water in one, that I made her feel like she was drowning and burning to death at the same time. I didn't know what to make of it, didn't know what that meant until she kissed me. She kissed me hard, and I felt pure, raw desperation in it. She wanted to be remembered, accepted, embraced, loved: and I didn't understand what she didn't know that I did all those things already.

I didn't know, didn't realize: but when I finally did know, I _knew_. I knew what to do when she kissed me: kiss back. And I did: I pulled her close, holding her face, smoothing my lips and tongue along hers. The small sounds she made were easily identified as pleasured. I tried to handle her gently, but each touch had her responding violently: she arched into my hands, moaning into my mouth, and I found myself wondering if I was really that good!

When her hands began touching me in return, I had her up against the wall. She nearly ripped my shirt off, and ran her hands over my chest, tweaking my nipples. I followed her hands with my eyes until I noticed where they were headed: I grabbed them in my own, and made her to wrap her legs around mine. I walked to the bed, our lips never unlocking or tongues untwisting.

When I laid her out on the bed, her shirt was the first thing to come off. I almost fell over in surprise when I realized she had nothing else on. She was eager to pull off the rest of my clothes, and I soon found her hand on my erection, guiding me to her entrance. I could hardly hold myself up, and she looked at me with a blush on her cheeks, lip between her teeth.

I pushed into her slowly, but she made no sound of pain or displeasure when I stopped, so I continued. She gasped, and pushed herself up to meet my rhythm. Her eyes closed, and all too quickly I could feel her tightening around me, her mouth fell open in a series of moans and gasps. She completely fell apart, and I found myself falling apart with her.

When she fell quiet, and I rested my head on her heaving chest, she whispered that she had been on fire, and now she was underwater: I finally understood.


End file.
